


Pink Roses

by Dinolad



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts/Other Tumblr post [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, M/M, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Flower Shop AU





	Pink Roses

**Author's Note:**

> I might expand on this and make a full story but I'd have to finish Happy Blue Elf first
> 
>  
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie loved flowers though he was rather allergic to them. He had to take pills everyday just work at his little flower shop snug between a pastry shop, his favorite place to go for lunch, and a stinky gym. The allergies didn’t help his attitude which he was told, by many people, could be quite sour. Today was no different, he grumbled to himself as he carried flowers outside for a new display. Robbie was rather immersed in his work and had not noticed the man standing behind him.

“Hello there!” The man said, startling Robbie from his plants and causing him to drop the container full of freshly cut flowers on the pavement. “Oh! I am so sorry!” The man said, his cheeks pinking as he bent to collect the scattered flowers for Robbie.

“You should be.” Robbie started, wiping his hands on his apron. “You scared me half to death.” The man stood, handing over the flowers before smiling shyly up at Robbie.

“I’m Sportacus.”

“I didn’t ask.” Robbie said, turning from that bright smile to finish his work. The man, Sportacus, didn’t leave. He just stood there, fidgeting, watching Robbie work. It was rather creepy. “…Can I help you?”

“Oh! Yes. I um…” The strange man looked around as if he was trying to come up with an excuse to stay.

“Have I seen you before?” Robbie asked, standing to his full height. Sportacus was blushing again, jumping on the balls of his feet.

“Maybe. I pass by here a lot. I work at the gym, right over there.” The short man pointed, smiling up at Robbie, pink taking over his cheeks once again.

“No. That’s not it.” Robbie said, examining the admittedly rather attractive athlete. Then it hit him, about a week ago this weirdo showed up in his shop and loitered around for a good hour. “You’re that guy who came in and bought the pink roses and then, after staring at me for a full minute, shoved one in your mouth and ran out.” The shorter man’s face was brightening, nibbling on his lower lip, he seemed to have lost the ability to say anything. “Right. Well I have work to do, so…” Robbie waited but the man didn’t seem to get it. “If you don’t need anything then you should probably be on your way. I have other customers to take care of.” Sportacus looked around before tilting his head up at Robbie.

“There’s no one else here.” Robbie crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. “I just wanted to ask, I know this might sound weird but, um…” He looked down, cheeks more of a nice red color, like a tulip. Robbie considered whether or not he should bring out some of the tulips. “Did you perhaps…want to go out? Like on a date?” Yeah, tulips would look nice out next to the-wait what? 

Robbie started down at the man.

“You’re joking.” The taller said, after his brain caught up with the conversation.

“No. I just think you’re cute.” Sportacus said, the smile back. “I could even by you new flowers if you like? The pink roses where going to be for you but I got nervous.” Robbie started blankly for a moment before a small smile formed.

“Oh. We’ll I suppose that would be nice.”


End file.
